


Under My Wing

by ArtGrimlin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGrimlin/pseuds/ArtGrimlin
Summary: Wholesome Ranboo and Philza one shot.
Relationships: Technoblade & Ranboo Philza & Ranboo
Kudos: 87





	Under My Wing

Ranboo sat quietly next to Philza who was gazing out at the snowy hills surrounding Techno's cottage. The sounds of birds and wind drifted through the air accompanied by the sound of turning pages as Ranboo flipped through the new memory book he had made, he was very wary of its safekeeping and had only decided to make a new one now that he was living far away from the populated areas. He returned to the page detailing his recent talk with technoblade.  
"I don't understand why Phil took me in, you just seem annoyed by me and he barely knew me before the war."

"You remind him of Wilbur, I think... I think he wants a second chance." Techno told him sounding less irritated by Ranboo's presence than normal.

"what do you mean?"

"He sort of sees you like a son, I think he wants to be there for you like he wasn't for Wilbur or Tommy."  
Ranboo turned the page mulling over techno's words when he felt the warm tickle of feathers as Phil Curled his wing around Ranboo Shielding him from the Northern breeze which had picked up swirling the soft snow into his eyes. His soft feathers were still singed at the tips from when Phil had burnt them shielding Wilbur from the TNT blast during the Pogtopia war of the 16th. Ranboo looked up at him surprised, he had only ever seen Phil do anything like this with people he was very close with, and even then it was a rare gesture. Phil Turned to him a faint smile crossing his lips and giving Ranboo a slight nod. His feathers were so warm, something about it was welcoming, Ranboo didn't want to forget this. He flipped to a clean page in his memory book and scribbled it down. Phil glanced at the book briefly and returned his gaze quickly to the snowy hills with a warm smile.


End file.
